A soccer field is dangerous because it has two large dangerous objects that are attractive for a child: the soccer goals. A child may climb up to the crossbar or jump up to the crossbar. The soccer goal, if not properly anchored to the ground, may then tip under even the relatively small weight of a child, whereupon the crossbar may pin the child to the ground or hit and pin other children as it tips and topples.
Like soccer goals, large man size tools are dangerous. One such tool is the oversized and massive dolly that is used to lift snowmobiles. The dolly includes a handle having a crossbar. The large dolly is attractive to children 1) who would enjoy jumping up to the crossbar to thereby immediately and dangerously tilt the dolly and/or 2) who would enjoy jumping up to the crossbar to bring the dolly into position to wheel one of their friends.
Present dollies have handles that are removable and pick up means that are removable, but these dollies remain potentially deadly for children because the dolly remains “loaded.” In other words, the legs remain assembled and each of the legs may be used as a cart or in the nature of a wheelbarrow. Or the legs remain only one step removed from being used together as a complete working toy having two wheels, with or without the pick up means.
Without improvement, the present snowmobile dolly is readily available to children in the summer when skateboarding and roller blading activities are in full swing, exactly when their father works on his snowmobile or moves the snowmobile from place to place in the yard or to and from the garage.